


Drabble 1 ( aka bitch don't kill my vibe)

by xmseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmseok/pseuds/xmseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anticipation is killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 1 ( aka bitch don't kill my vibe)

And given a moment of silence, he reaches out to grasp at thin air, hands outstretched in hopes of touching the smooth plank of wood. He knows it will be littered with dust, that it will gather at his fingertips, and that it will dry his palms, but he stretches. He stretches with his back straight and elbows stiff.

 

His heart frantically beats against his ribcage and his breath quickens as the bright light of success teases at the edge of his eyesight. And he groans at the effort, but he has to push on, to lean forward because he has to. He has to and he knows that this will be horrible if he fails.

 

The seconds tick by, resounding in his ears, loud and clear, pounding like the beat if his heart. 

 

One, two.

 

One, two. 

 

Breathe and reach. Stretch because it's so close, he can tastes it at the back of his tongue. It's so close and he knows that any second now, salvation will come to his rescue and he'll breathe a sigh of relief, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

 

One more stretch and he'll—

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" And a great big fuck you, to you too, Sehun.

 

Zitao's blood turns cold as he grasps the wooden shelf. _He just fucking killed my vibe._

 

'Work Bitch' stutters to a halt as he feels Sehun reach up behind him, taking the salt shaker from the shelf. Zitao stares —glares as Sehun turns away with a huff. 

 

"Stop being dramatic," Sehun calls out, walking out the kitchen as Zitao's glare slices through the back of his head. 

 

"I'm not dramatic" Zitao mumbles, forlornly looking at the salt shaker in Sehun's hand. He was so close, he laments, pouting as the shutter clicks and he faces the phone perched on the shelf.

 

Fuck g4ngn4mjesus and his friends. He was supposed to get more followers with this intense photo!

 

Next time, Zitao sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A minute later_

 

He resets the camera on the shelf, setting the timer for 10 seconds. There's still the jar of cinnamon at the back of the shelf. Let's see who's more fabulous, he thinks as he clicks the button. 

Work bitch blasts from the background and Zitao strikes a pose.


End file.
